


The Moment I Knew

by Shadow_Silvertongue1



Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, One-Shot, Romance, Sad, angsty, song-fic, the moment I knew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2019-05-05 05:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14610831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Silvertongue1/pseuds/Shadow_Silvertongue1
Summary: This is a one-shot I based off Taylor Swift's song 'The Moment I Knew'.





	The Moment I Knew

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is a NaruXMai one-shot/song-fic. The inspiration for this fic comes from Taylor Swift's song 'The Moment I Knew'. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own GH or the song 'The Moment I Knew'. They belong to Fuyumi Ono and Taylor Swift.

* * *

_You should have been there,_

_Should have burst through the door,_

_With that 'baby I'm here' smile,_

_And it would have felt like,_

_A million little shining stars had just aligned,_

_And I would have been so happy._

 

Mai stood by the door watching all her friends chatting away happily and having fun as the music pounded around them. Fairy lights hung from the walls prettily. Mai fiddled with the hem of her dress. The dress was strapless white satin with a big black bow on the hip and small black and white satin flowers adorning the bodice. The bodice hugged her waist while the skirt was made of frilly layers going down to mid-thigh. All in all, it was a really pretty dress. Mai's hair had grown longer over the past year and she had it curled and pinned back with a few tendrils framing her face. She wore light natural make-up except her lipstick which was red.

 

_Christmas lights glisten,_

_I've got my eye on the door,_

_Just waiting for you to walk in,_

_But the time is ticking,_

_People ask me how I've been_

_As I comb through my memory,_

_How you said you'd be here,_

_You said you'd be here._

 

Her eyes scanned the room as she remembered Naru saying he'd be there. She remembered asking him at work the previous week. They'd been dating for a year already, she thought she loved him but the later into the night it got and the further the party progressed she knew he wasn't coming. Madoka and Lin had been together for two years, they were dancing and Lin had one of his rare smiles on as he stared lovingly at his girlfriend. Masako and John were also dancing together, John having given up his priesthood to be with her. Ayako and Monk had finally gotten together six months ago when, during an argument, Monk had blurted out his love for her. Yasuhara had despaired at losing Monk to Ayako but they all knew it was just an act since he had a girlfriend himself.

 

_And it was like slow motion,_

_Standing there in my party dress,_

_In red lipstick,_

_With no one to impress,_

_And they're all laughing,_

_As I'm looking around the room,_

_But there's one thing missing,_

_And that was the moment I knew._

 

Mai sighed as she looked over her friends. They all looked so happy and she'd once been happy too, especially since she'd started dating Naru. Once she'd thought she loved him but now she wasn't sure anymore. Her friends all came over to talk to her, asking her how she'd been. She faked a smile and said she was fine but really she was hurting inside. It was then she realised that more recently she and Naru had drifted apart. He became absorbed in his work, more so than usual. They rarely talked anymore, not about themselves or about their relationship. They didn't talk about anything much apart from the odd comment here and there about work.

 

_And as the hours pass by,_

_Now I just want to be alone,_

_But your close friends always seem to know,_

_When there's something really wrong,_

_So they follow me down the hall,_

_And there in the bathroom,_

_I try not to fall apart,_

_And the sinking feeling starts,_

_As I say hopelessly,_

 

" _He said he'd be here."_

Mai turned from the door and rushed down the hall to the bathroom before sinking to her knees. Ayako, Masako and Madoka appear in the doorway and sit next to her, trying to reassure he will be there. It was her birthday after all and there was no way he'd miss it for the world. She knew they were wrong but didn't voice her thoughts; she only smiled weakly at them and wiped her eyes before following them out to the main room where everyone else was gathered. They crowded around her and wished her a happy birthday.

She attempted to look happy and smiled at them all, thanking them for coming and for their well wishes. The party ended and her friends left. She turned and looked around the room before turning out all the lights and heading home. She wished her friends had been right and that he would have turned up and when he didn't, that was the moment she knew.

_You should have been here,_

_And I would have been so happy._

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. BTW, the dress I described that Mai is wearing is a dress that I actually used to own however I never managed to sew the flowers onto it. I keep imagining Mai wearing it sometimes but never had the right setting or occasion for her to wear it.


End file.
